


goodbye izaya

by PrayingToJesus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, this is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingToJesus/pseuds/PrayingToJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye izaya

"I love roller coasters!" Shizuo said and Izaya said "yeah" and they got in the roller coaster and it started going really fast and Izaya screamed and screamed and took off the bar and flew off into the air. 

"BYE" said Izaya as he flew off and Shizuo stared "what the fuck?!" 

Goodbye, Izaya.


End file.
